


That's not how you deal with a breakdown.

by Eloqxence



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: ADHD Courfeyrac, ADHD Enjolras, ADHD Grantaire, Combeferre misunderstanding, Courfeyrac has a breakdown bc of studying stress, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloqxence/pseuds/Eloqxence
Summary: Courfeyrac has a mental breakdown thanks to the stress of studying and ADHD being in the way. Combeferre doesn't understand and gives shit advice which only makes things worse





	That's not how you deal with a breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my friend Pedro for proofreading and improving my grammar! Where would I be without you? Check her tumblr out it's @ouiagay

It's not that Courfeyrac didn't want to study, it was just that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had set an alarm at 8 but had remained in bed for a good 2 hours until he finally dragged himself out. When he finally had breakfast 30 minutes later he accidentally got caught up binge watching Brooklyn 99, and by the time he finally got to studying it was 3 PM.

 

Pling.

 

15 minutes after studying his phone buzzed. He glanced at it and saw he had a twitter notification, twitter could wait he convinced himself as he opened his phone to check it. 10 minutes later he quickly put his phone down again. "No, you have to focus on studying... focus... absorb the knowledge... come on....... Okay I'm thirsty." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

 

"Weren't you supposed to be studying?" Combeferre asked from the couch.

 

"Well, yeah. I got thirsty so I'm just grabbing some cola and then I'll be on my way to study again."

 

"You sure it won't be like the last time? You know, the time I walked in on you singing disney songs at dinner time." Combeffere paused the movie he was watching and turned to face him. He had that serious look on his face, the one he had when he was about to scold Enjolras for something. Only now that the look was aimed at Courfeyrac, he could almost predict what was about to happen. Combeferre would try to push him to study, convinced it would actually work instead of make Courfeyrac even less motivated to pick up his book. Next, he would talk in a stern voice, that voice that made Courfeyrac upset and feel like he had dissapointed Combeferre. He knew Combeferre meant well, after all he wasn't used to dealing with Courfeyrac and his ADHD interfering with studying, but he was used to Enjolras.

 

For Enjolras getting pushed often worked. Sure, it annoyed him just as much as it would annoy someone else but the pushing eventually led to him studying for enough hours to get a good grade. However, pushing annoyed Courfeyrac. It made him feel on edge and it made him want to scream and toss a book.

 

"I'm sure it won't be like that." Courfeyrac assured him.

 

"You liked my tweet 2 minutes before walking in here, if you just got rid of all the distractions you'd be fine and you'll be able to study. Trust me, I always get distrated too."

 

"Oh really? Well would you look at that! Problem solved! ADHD who? I never heard of that one before! I have been cured! Expensive medicine who?? Nope, all I had to do was get rid of the distractions!! Thank the lord I have to tweet this to all my ADHD followers! They'll be thrilled!!"

 

"Oh come on don't be like this, sweetie."

 

"I have a drink to get, Julian." Courfeyrac said coldly before walking out of the room. After getting a bottle of cola he went back to his bedroom, he grabbed his math book and sat down.

 

"I'll show him, I'll show Combeferre that I don't need him and his silly advice!" He mumbled angrily. Seriously, why did Combeferre think he knew what it was like? It was nothing like what Combeferre went through. He didn't have ADHD. Just because he helped Enjolras through his ADHD based troubles doesn't mean he knows everything about how Courfeyrac deals with things.

 

Pling.

 

His thoughts are distracted by his phone again. "Well if I really want to show Combeferre, I should probably turn that off."

 

He reaches for it but sees he has a text from Combeferre.

 

 **Mothman** : You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying to help you, I thought the advice would help.

 

He let out a sigh and decided to answer it.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Just because Enjolras responds well to this doesn't mean I do. Me and Enjolras are very different with these type of things, Enjolras can focus on things a lot easier.

 

 **Mothman** : I'm sorry, we'll talk when you're done with studying.

 

 **Xx_Courf_xX** : K.

 

Courfeyrac was still a little salty so he didn't feel like giving a nice looking reply. Instead, he silened his phone and put it away. Alright, it was studying time and Courfeyrac could do this. He was prepared, he had gotten rid of everything that could distract him.

 

Okay, things will be fine. He just had to focus on his math book and just get things over with, maybe read the pages through 3 times or so? That usually worked. The only problem was that no matter how much he tried, the words weren't being registered in his brain at all. It was like he was reading the words but as he went to the next sentence his brain had tossed them right out again. This went on for a good 10 minutes until Courfeyrac could feel tears threathening to spill.

 

"Fuck! Stupid math!" He tossed the book against the door with a lot of force before burying his face in his hands and leaning on the desk. Take deep breaths, you'll be fine, don't start crying.

 

Buzz buzz.

 

Stupid phone, stupid ADHD, stupid everything.

 

Buzz buzz.

 

"SHUT UP AND LET ME STUDY!" Courfeyrac yelled before finally breaking down. Hot tears streamed down his face as he let out hysterical sobs. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

 

"Courfeyrac, can I come in?" Combeferre asked.

 

"Y... Yeah..." Courfeyrac tried to wipe his tears away but they came back as soon as he wiped them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to hug Combeferre.

 

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?"

 

"I-I can't do it! Everything is a mess... I can't register anything... it's all a mess? I have the test in 2 days and I don't want to study the day before again l-like I always do." He said inbetween sobs.

 

"It's okay. You can do this, you just have to force yourself to focus and then y-"

 

"No!" Courfeyrac cut him off. "No that's not it at all! You think I didn't try to focus?!" He asked as his sadness made way for anger. Combeferre was a sweet boyfriend, and he did try his best but sometimes he just didn't understand! It was easier for him, he didn't have a mental disorder telling him to focus on everything for 3 seconds and then noticing something else.

 

"Listen, I'm trying to help you here. You don't have to get all angry at me for no reason." Combeferre said annoyed.

 

"Yeah but you're not really helping at all! Combeferre listen, you just don't understand because you don't have ADHD. We haven't been living together for so long so of course you don't understand everything yet, but when you see your advice isn't working maybe kindly cut it out?"

 

"Of course I don't understand it the way you do, but I helped Enjolras countless times. I think the advice I'm giving is pretty solid."

 

Courfeyrac let out a laugh at that. "Of course because everyone with ADHD has the same problems."

 

"Not to be rude, but isn't that exactly it?"

 

"Educate yourself on ADHD, then come back." Courfeyrac glared at him. Combeferre was being stubborn, he thought he knew what he was doing but that wasn't true. "I'm serious." He added when Combeferre opened his mouth to say something again. Combeferre shut his mouth and walked off.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Enjolras?

 

 **Anchovy** : Yes?

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : 2 things. 1, why the name? 2, I'm having a breakdown and I need u because Combeferre is fucking everything up and I'm stressed.

 

 **Anchovy** : On my way.

 

 **Anchovy** : Also, it's an inside joke with R.

 

 **Anchovy** : In the bus RN. What did Ferre do?

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : I couldn't study bc I just couldn't focus at all like everything was a mess, you feel?

 

 **Anchovy** : Yeah. R has that a lot too.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : R has ADHD?

 

 **Anchovy** : Yeah, u didn't know?

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : No, I didn't.

 

 **Anchovy** : Oh, well. Continue about Ferre. What happened then?

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Yeah right Ferre. So, I go downstairs for a drink and Ferre is all like : "just get rid of all the distractions bla bla bla" and I'm like : "stfu"

 

 **Anchovy** : Understandable.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Yeah. So, I go upstairs to study. Everything is shit and I'm a bit angry at ferre and I try to focus but nothing actually registered in my brain you know what I mean?

 

 **Anchovy** : I do.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Right! So Ferre is all like : "just force yourself to focus"

 

 **Anchovy** : wow.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : right? AS IF I DIDN'T ALREADY TRY LOL???

 

 **Anchovy** : Exactly! Anyway, Ferre is texting me I'm gonna read what he has to say.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : alright.

 

 

 **Mothman** : Enjolras.

 

 **Mothman** : Enjy, are u there?

 

 **Mothman** : I fucked up with Courf, I feel bad but he won't let me back into his room.

 

 **Anchovy** : I know, he texted me.

 

 **Mothman** : I just wanted to help him.

 

 **Anchovy** : I know, but sometimes your advice is shit.

 

 **Mothman** : Yeah, I figured as much out.

 

 **Anchovy** : I know you know how to deal with me however, that doesn't mean you know how to deal with everyone of our group with ADHD.

 

 **Mothman** : I figured, yeah.

 

 **Anchovy** : Both me and Courf have very different problems, different types of ADHD if u may say.

 

 **Mothman** : There are different types???

 

 **Anchovy** : Type 1, Type 2 and a combination of 1  & 2.

 

 **Mothman** : Oh.

 

 **Anchovy** : Yeah, I have type 2. Courf and R have a combination of 1  & 2.

 

 **Anchovy** : I'm sure about Courf, not sure about R.

 

 **Mothman** : Oh.

 

 **Anchovy** : I'm on my way so just leave Courf be, I think he just needs some space atm.

 

 **Mothman** : Okay, I'll just go and give him some space.

 

 **Anchovy** : Go?

 

 **Mothman** : Library. Gonna see if they have books on ADHD.

 

 **Anchovy** : U do that.

 

 

 

 **Anchovy** : He is going to the library.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : I know. He shouted that at me before leaving.

 

 **Anchovy** : Okay, I am at your busstop.

 

 **Anchovy** : Be there in 5 min.

Courfeyrac opened the door after Enjolras send him a text confirming it was indeed him ringing the doorbell. He hugged him tightly and buried his face in his neck. "Hey, let's have some hot cocoa. I picked some up on the way." Enjolras said.

 

"Would explain why you were a bit later." Courfeyrac said with a slight smile.

 

He sat down on the couch as Enjolras made his way to the kitchen. Courfeyrac grabbed his fidget cube and messed with it for a bit. He felt bad for lashing out at Combeferre and he knew he had to apologize for that, but he also really wanted Combeferre to apologize and just understand. He knew Combeferre probably didn't know much about ADHD, after all he himself didn't know much about it either until finally learning more when he had turned 19. Combeferre didn't have any family members with ADHD, at least not for as far as he was told. So it made sense for him to only know that he had poor focussing skills and was sometimes very hyper. Even though Combeferre didn't know those things it was no excuse for trying so stubbornly to insist he knew what Courfeyrac needed in that moment.

 

"Hey, I put in extra sugar." Enjolras said upon entering.

 

"You're a true friend, did you know that?" Courfeyrac smiled when he took the cup from him.

 

"By you, Ferre, Cosette and Marius told me too a bunch of times." Enjolras jokingly responded.

 

"Beautiful."

 

"Yeah, you want to talk about what happened with you and Ferre and a way to make things up now?"

 

Courfeyrac nodded and Enjolras sat down next to him.

 

"I guess we already talked it over about what happened so we can move on to the next stage."

 

"Apologising." Courfeyrac said

 

"Apologising." Enjolras repeated

 

"I think that I should apologise for snapping at him, and for just getting angry instead of telling him things that could actually help me at that moment."

 

"I think so too. Now, Combeferre also has to apologise. What do you think he has to apologise for?"

 

"Not listening to me... Stubbornly pushing instead of listening?"

 

Enjolras hummed and nodded. "That sounds about right."

 

"I feel bad about getting angry... and about not being able to study."

 

"It's okay, you have the test the day after tomorrow right?"

 

Courfeyrac nodded and Enjolras smiled slightly at him. "So you study tomorrow? And I'll help you if you want."

 

"I'd like that! You're way better at math than me anyway."

 

Courfeyrac couldn't help but to smile happily. He truly was blessed with some amazing friends. Sure, they had fights sometimes but everyone was still there. He hoped that Courfeyrac would return soon so that he could talk it out with him.

 

"Why don't you text him? If you're worried, I mean." Enjolras suggested.

 

"Oh, yeah. I could do that, thanks."

 

Honestly some A+ friends. He felt so blessed he had to hug them all again soon. "Can I hug you?" He turned to Enjolras who held out his arms. He smiled happily and hugged him. "Thanks." he let go and grabbed his phone.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Will u be home before dinner? I want to talk this out with u.

 

 **Mothman** : You're not mad anymore?

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : No, you?

 

 **Mothman** : No, I was never mad at you.

 

 **Mothman** : just annoyed

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : U want to pick up something to eat on the way home? A pizza or something.

 

 **Mothman** : Sure, will Enjy be staying for dinner too?

 

"You staying for dinner?"

 

"No, Grantaire is making my favourite."

 

"Honestly you two are such a cute couple I'm really happy for you two."

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : No, his booooyfriiieeeend is maiing him dinner.

 

 **Mothman** : Cute. I'll make you an amazing pizza out of the oven :)

 

 **Mothman** : storebought of course.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : My favourite!! I'll see you in...??

 

 **Mothman** : 30 minutes? Gotta catch up on some reading @ the library.

 

 **Xx_Courfff_xX** : Sure, taking the books home?

 

 **Mothman** :  Maybe.

 

"He'll be here in 30 minutes." Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras.

 

"Do you want me to leave?"

 

"If you don't mind? I want to talk alone with him."

 

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Enjolras got up and made his way to the door again.

 

"Wait! How late will you be here?" He asked.

 

"9?"

 

"We both know neither of us will be awake yet at that time. Try 10."

 

"10:30, no earlier. I need my beauty sleep." Enjolras said with a chuckle.

 

"If you want to go for a beauty sleep you might need a few more hours." Courfeyrac said with a smirk. Enjolras gasped and looked at him as if he was deeply offended. "How dare you!" He asked but quickly burst into laughter.

 

"Alright! See you tomorrow!"

 

Enjolras nodded and left. 30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Courfeyrac made his way to the door. When he opened it he saw Combeferre standing in the doorway, holding a bunch of books which appeared to be about ADHD under one arm, and 2 pizza boxes under the other.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it and if you did maybe leave a comment or some kudo's? Also feel free to message me on my tumblr where I recently post content as well, it's @eloquent-apollo
> 
> I hope to post chapter 2 in less than a month


End file.
